Buscando una esposa
by barbara.gizela
Summary: kyoya Ootori había cumplido su meta de ser el presidente del grupo Ootori, pero tenia que cumplir un termino, estar casado en menos de 6 meses ¿quien sera la elegida? (Re-edición)
1. buscando una esposa

**Buscando una esposa**

 _Ouran High School host club no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a la Hatori Bisco_

* * *

Kyoya se encontraba ansioso, una situación que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado; Él siempre sabía que esperar del resto, tenía la información a su disposición de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, pocas personas lograban sorprenderlo y una de ellas era justo con la que iba a hablar.

— Joven Kyoya, su padre lo recibirá ahora— le habló con alegría la dulce secretaria, el solo asintió en respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie, admiro la elegante recepción de su padre quien al ser el jefe, no debía escatimar en gastos, se miró en el reflejo del ascensor que lo llevaría al despacho de Yoshio; Él se sabía un hombre atractivo, su crespo cabello negro perfectamente peinado, vestido en un costoso traje sastre negro con corbata a juego, se veía impecable, tal como debía ser la imagen de cualquier Ootori.

Kyoya estaba intrigado, del porque su Padre lo llamaba, pero si él hizo espacio en su apretada agenda, debía de ser un tema de suma importancia. Toco la puerta de caoba negra, con el logotipo de los Ootori adornándola, majestuosamente. "Adelante", se escuchó del otro lado, dando un paso firme soltó un suspiro y entró. Frente a él sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles importantes de la corporación estaba su padre, este le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, él lo obedeció enseguida.

— Seré directo Kyoya, sé que fuiste tú él que realizó la compra de la compañía que pensaba vender al grupo de la señorita Eclair Tonerre; Debo de decir que esa acción me tomo por sorpresa y me orilló a tomar esta decisión, — la mirada de él "rey de entre las sombras" se turbó, pero lo disimuló, su Padre siguió con la confrontación. — Eres el indicado para ser mi sucesor.

Kyoya se recargó en el asiento de cuero negro y sintió una euforia infinita, creyó estar soñando al escuchar las palabras de su padre el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver su reacción, todo el fruto de su esfuerzo tendría su recompensa, al fin el tercer hijo seria reconocido.

—Tus hermanos formaran parte de la compañía, incluso tu hermana tendrá acciones, pero tú serás básicamente el socio mayoritario y jefe — Yoshio se puso de pie, Kyoya se cohibió, su padre era una figura que imponía autoridad y le aguardaba un profundo respeto, mirándolo a los ojo el hombre continuo con su discurso — pero con una condición hijo…Fuyumi me reclamo, dijo que yo he convertido a mis hijos en hombres sin corazón, dedicados al trabajo, por lo tanto quiero que te cases antes de asumir el cargo.

El rostro del chico paso de la felicidad a la furia en un segundo, se puso de pie, confrontando cara a cara a su padre, quien solo le dio una sonrisa, no esperaba menos de su Benjamín.

— Padre, ¡yo no necesito casarme!, Además apenas tengo 19 años, quiero terminar mi educación superior en Boston — Contesto Kyoya, indignado.

— Supuse que te negarías Kyoya. No pienso dejarte el cargo en la compañía si estas soltero, y tomando en cuenta, que necesito que estés casado en menos de 6 meses, sugiero que busques una buena candidata a hacer tu mujer y digna del apellido Ootori.

— ¡Seis meses!, ¡¿por qué tan poco tiempo?! — grito Kyoya, sumamente alterado, olvidando su habitual actitud. Su padre suspiro y su semblante se oscureció, provocando que el joven se calmara.

— Hace dos meses me hice mi chequeo de rutina, los doctores del hospital me detectaron una anomalía en la sangre, al hacerme varios estudios descubrieron que tengo leucemia, está en etapas terminales, tal vez no me quede mucho — confesó; Kyoya quedo perplejo, jamás imagino que su padre, su modelo a seguir, siendo víctima de una mortal enfermedad como aquella.

— A veces el dinero no lo es todo en la vida— le dijo Yoshio — esto es un secreto Kyoya, nadie más que mi doctor y tú lo saben; Cuando te de la presidencia, se lo diré a tus hermanos y les repartiré mi herencia en vida, después me iré a descansar y disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quede.

— Lo lamento — contesto simplemente, la mirada se oscureció, con un golpe en el escritorio su padre le reclamo.

— ¡No te acepto la lastima Kyoya!, después de todo a un sigo siendo un Ootori — gritó — Es por eso que necesito verte casado y al frente de la empresa; Pensé en varias candidatas, y debo admitir que la principal, es esa amiga tuya Fujioka.

— Ella esta fuera Padre, Tiene una relación con Tamaki desde hace meses — su padre le dio una sonrisa, los sentimientos por Haruhi a un le dolían, su padre era cruel al mencionarla.

— Bueno, ni hablar, sé qué harás lo mejor para complacerme, después de todo, deseas esta presidencia tanto, ¿No es así?

— Haré lo mejor posible por complacerte— Caminando hacia la puerta, lo miro decidido — dame al menos dos meses— después de dar un severo portazo se recargo a una pared, y tomando el puente de su nariz pensó "maldita sea, como puede ser que yo tenga que buscar una esposa".

* * *

*Así se le llama a los hijos menores.

19/11/2016.

Escribiendo esto de nuevo

Saludos.


	2. candidatas

Capítulo: 2 Candidatas.

"Ouran high school host club pertenece a Hatori Bisco"

Los días pasaron rápido después de que Kyoya recibió la noticia por parte de su padre de apresurarlo a celebrar una boda, revisando su preciada libreta negra la cual tenía la información de varias clientas del club buscaría entre ellas la candidata idónea para ser su esposa; Pero por alguna razón le incomodaba el hecho de necesitaba encontrar un matrimonio para lograr sus metas, y, sobre todo, casarse con una mujer que no conocía.

Con frustración cerró la libreta, puso sus manos en su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera acallar sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban llenos de una linda mujer de cabello castaño de enormes ojos que le había robado el corazón en sus años de preparatoria; Suspirando volvió a concentrarse, sabía de sobra que Haruhi y Tamaki tenían una relación muy estable y él los apreciaba tanto a los dos como para interponerse.

Ahora que había decidido entrar a Harvard, para continuar con sus estudios en el extranjero en la carrera de economía; El amor había pasado a segundo término en su vida, era verdad que a veces salía de juerga con los gemelos y tenía relaciones con hermosas mujeres, después de todo, era un hombre atractivo y con "necesidades", pero ninguna de ellas se quedaba más de una noche.

Regreso con un suspiro a revisar la base de datos de su inseparable laptop, cuando una terrible jaqueca lo invadió, estaba fastidiado; ¿Cómo iba a conocer a una mujer en menos de seis meses y tener la suficiente confianza para casarse con ella? El orgullo de sus planes destruidos lo motivaba a seguir indagando; Una música sonó, era su móvil.

— Ootori diga — contestó con fastidiado — Haruhi vaya que sorpresa que me llames ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Le paso algo a Tamaki? — preguntó preocupado— o ya veo, te veré en la cafetería de la facultad de derecho, en quince minutos.

A diferencia de sus amigos que habían decidido vivir a lado de Tamaki y Haruhi el había conseguido un piso en un lugar un poco más lujoso, Haruhi había empezado algunas materias en la facultad de derecho y Tamaki se hacía cargos de diversos negocio de su familia en Boston; Al llegar la encontró tomando un té tranquilamente, su cabello lucia más largo a petición de Tamaki y a los gemelos de que el suyo se viese más femenino, iba vestida con un hermoso y sencillo vestido color rosa pálido, al verlo entrar le sonrió.

— Kyoya senpai, tan puntual como siempre —saludó — pensé que tardaría mas así que ya pedí un poco de té.

— No te preocupes Haruhi, y dime ¿Para qué me citaste? — cuestionó mientras pedía un café negro a la mesera.

— Veras…ya casi cumplimos dos meses en Boston, y pues quería celebrar con todos ustedes, Tamaki ha estado algo deprimido, piensa que no lo noto, pero… tal vez extrañe a su familia y quiero hacer algo lindo por él— contestó con su tono natural y directamente honesto, Kyoya percibió un poco de tristeza en su mirada, en sus conversaciones con Tamaki, sabia el porque de su repentina depresión; Su madre había estado empeorando y su abuela lo estaba presionando cada vez más a buscar otra mujer que no fuera Haruhi; Esto tiene a Tamaki muy estresado, sin contar las responsabilidades que le había otorgado el grupo Souh.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a planear la reunión? — supuso mientras le daba un trago a su café.

—Si senpai, usted después de todo conoce a Tamaki mas que yo, además usted es el más organizado entre el grupo— contestó con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, también pagare por la fiesta — dijo, mientras comenzaba a escribir unas cosas en su agenda negra, Haruhi se puso pálida ante esa declaración.

— ¡No!, eso no es necesario Kyoya, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. Además, tú siempre buscas… alguna ganancia de todo — aclaró mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Kyoya río, Haruhi era de las pocas personas que lograban sacarle una risa sincera

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero ese dinero que tienes ahorrado deberías dejarlo para futuro impedimentos Haruhi, se que tu padre se sacrifico lo suficiente, además ya habrá otras maneras de pagarme— dijo dando una de esas sonrisas del "rey de las sombras" que aterraban a Haruhi — toma en cuenta que en poco tiempo seré dueño del grupo Ootori, puedo aprovechar la reunión para hacerlo saber a los demás.

— ¡Que! — Gritó Haruhi mientras sin meditarlo le daba un abrazo, provocando un sonrojo del de lentes — ¡Muchas felicidades senpai!, al fin cumplió su meta.

Kyoya le conto todo lo dicho por su padre hasta la parte de buscar una esposa.

— Lamento lo de su padre senpai, sé que usted lo admira mucho — lo consoló, mientras imaginaba lo que sería para ella que Ranka estuviera en la misma situación.

—Gracias Haruhi, y ahora que sabes la verdad, de ahí radica el favor que te pediré por la fiesta que pagare — dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Haruhi se tensó, que clase de favor le pediría Kyoya, por su mente paso desde que ella fuera la esposa que buscaba, "Eso sería absurdo Kyoya sabe que amo a Tamaki no creo que me pida algo así" pensó hasta lo más absurdo de que Tamaki sea la pareja de Kyoya "No creo que Kyoya senpai sea homosexual"

—Vamos Haruhi no te obligare casarte conmigo y mucho menos con Tamaki, deja de verme con esa cara — mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Mierda sigue leyendo la mente este tipo, no me extraña del rey de las sombras" pensó Haruhi — y bueno que es lo que podría hacer yo para ayudarle, no entiendo. — habló con calma.

— Tú me ayudaras a escoger una esposa, después de todo además de ser mujer eres una persona que puede ver a través de lo que demuestran las personas con sus acciones, se que tu sabrás quien será la que será la merecedora del apellido Ootori— dijo Kyoya viéndola fijamente.

— ¡Que! — grito de nuevo. "Creo que la idea de que se case con Tamaki no es tan mala después de todo".


	3. Gustos

Capítulo 3: Gustos

" _Ouran high school host club no me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

Kyoya miraba la reacción de Haruhi, le daba gracia que ella se viera sumamente nerviosa bajo su fría mirada. Ella tomó un poco más de té, pensando que tal vez así pudiese esquivar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el "Rey entre las sombras"; Después de meditarlo, lo que a Kyoya le pareció una eternidad, decidió hablar.

— Está bien senpai, te ayudaré, y no solo por lo de la fiesta, entiendo que esta tarea no es fácil, sobre todo para alguien como tú. — Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Kyoya rayó en la indignación, por un momento perdió su semblante frío, la chica no bajó la mirada ante él.

— Déjame entender, dices que, si yo fuera otra persona, ¿buscar esposa en seis meses sería tarea fácil? —. La voz de Kyoya anunciaba uno de sus clásicos enojos, sacarlo de quicio no era una decisión inteligente, solo Haruhi era de las pocas personas que podían salir airosa de esta situación; Resignado lanzó un suspiro, simplemente no podía gritarle como lo hacía con Tamaki.

— No te ofendas, pero de todos los miembros del host club usted era el más apático en cuanto a las clientas—. Kyoya estaba ofendido, pero Haruhi no se disculparía por ese comentario. —Las chicas del Host club estaban enamoradas de todos ustedes, pero siempre te acercabas solo para venderles cosas, nunca te interesaron realmente, es por eso que dudo que te conectes en tan poco tiempo con alguna persona.

Kyoya tomo de un solo golpe el café negro, estaba furioso consigo mismo por intentar mantener su imagen " _Cool"_ ante todos,logro que Haruhi pensara que era un bastardo sin corazón, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

— Tienes razón, no puedo discutirte eso, serás una abogada ejemplar Haruhi, pero… — hizo una pausa mientras levantaba su mirada y suspiraba — Toma en cuenta que ninguna de nuestras "clientas" sería una mujer con la que yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida — Kyoya pensó en lo infantiles que se comportaban todas las clientas del club — No quiero que pienses, que no ser tratar a una dama, puedo ser muy encantador si me lo propongo.

— En vista de tu reacción con las chicas del club y la opinión tan pobre que tienes sobre ellas, buscar esposa en tan poco tiempo es absurdo, la chica en cuestión seria desdichada, todas las personas merecen encontrar al amor de verdad — dijo Haruhi triste por la actitud de Kyoya.

"El problema es que el amor de mi vida esta con mi mejor amigo" pensó Kyoya, volteando a su taza para darse cuenta de que el café se había acabado, pidió otro de inmediato, tenía que tener su mente ocupada, si no su lado irracional ganaría la partida y terminaría confesándose con Haruhi.

— Sé que eres una chica sensata Haruhi, pero entiende en el mundo en que vivo esto de arreglar matrimonios es común, muchas mujeres estarían felices de tener los beneficios de ser mi esposa, y más cuando logre ser presidente —. La mesera les puso más café y té a ambos, Haruhi soltó un suspiro resignado, convencer a Kyoya era como hablar con la pared.

— Entonces ¿Quieres una mujer interesada? — dijo Haruhi en un tono irritada. — ¿Qué es lo que buscas Kyoya? —. Kyoya se sobresaltó con la pregunta, la chica se notaba curiosa respecto al tema.

— Empecemos por ahí, necesito que sea una persona sensata, inteligente, no me agradaría tener una conversación trivial, debe ser honesta, detesto las mentiras y las hipocresías, y debe ser hermosa, no solo en su apariencia, si no en su alma. — la mirada de Kyoya no se apartó de los ojos de Haruhi, una parte de él ansiaba que la chica pudiera notar que cada palabra de su descripción era para ella.

— Sumamente interesante Kyoya, jamás imagine que esas fueran las características que buscaras en una mujer — la sonrisa de Haruhi al pronunciar esas palabras le brindo una calidez al joven—. De hecho, estaba pensando en Renge, aún recuerdo cuando estaba enamorada de ti.

La cara de Kyoya palideció ante esa horripilante idea, como podría pensar que él y Renge harían una buena pareja, sería como tener relaciones con Tamaki, su rostro se puso morado, se exalto y golpeo la mesa con sus manos.

— Supongo que estas bromeando, ¿verdad Haruhi?, ¡Como insinúas que yo podría casarme con esa chica tan estrambótica! Sería como vivir con Tamaki pero con falda — Haruhi sonrió ante su reacción — Además, para tu información, Renge está perdidamente interesada con otro de los miembros del host, después de descubrir que eras mujer, poso sus ojos en Mori-senpai.

— ¡Eh! — grito Haruhi — ¿¡En que momento!?

La mente de Haruhi trabajo al mil por hora, sabía que era despistada, pero nunca se lo imagino; Cuando se encontraba a punto de comentar ante tal sorpresa, su móvil vibro, anunciando que su próxima clase empezaría en menos de diez minutos, a lado de Kyoya el tiempo pasaba volando.

—Senpai, ¡tengo que retirarme!; Ha sido un gusto y espero que me deje opinar de la organización de la fiesta de Tamaki — mientras se ponía de pie, Kyoya puso su tarjeta de crédito en la charola que dejo la mesera para pagar los consumos, Haruhi se notaba apenada, aun después de tanto tiempo, no se acostumbraba a estos detalles por parte del host.

— Haruhi, espero que tomes en cuenta todo lo que te mencione, después de todo, algunos no somos tan afortunados como Tamaki — Con una media sonrisa, Kyoya se acercó al rostro de Haruhi susurrando un "hasta pronto".

Haruhi estaba ruborizada y al salir rumbo a su clase medito las palabras dichas por él muchacho. "¿Sera acaso que Kyoya también estaba enamorado de mí?"


	4. Contraparte

**Capítulo 4: Contraparte**

 _Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco_

 _N.A. Los nombres mencionados son tomados prestados de celebridades famosas y familias ricas de Estados Unidos pero la historia que pasa es ficticia._

* * *

Dos personas discutían, una de ellas era una joven de cabellos rojos la cual se encontraba atrincherada en su habitación, fuera de ella pateando la puerta, se encontraba su padre, un hombre calvo y con cara de pocos amigos quien hacia un escándalo que llamaba la atención de los sirvientes de aquella enorme mansión en Beverly Hills.

— ¡Maldita sea Katherine! —Gritó exasperado— ¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

— ¡No me interesa lo que propones, Nicholas! — ella nunca lo llamaría papá, ese título le quedaba muy grande a aquel sujeto que no la dejaba crecer, la chica sabía que valía más que su hermano mayor, pero las ideas que rondaban la cabeza de globo inflado de Nicholas Pritzker, no congeniaba con las suyas.

— A mí no me interesa que estudies para ser empresaria, si no que te cases con alguien que traiga beneficios— Nicholas estaba enojado, odiaba que su única hija mujer lo dejara en vergüenza, él no deseaba una líder, solo quería que la joven se casara con un buen partido —. No creo, que tengas algún día la capacidad de ser digna del apellido Pritzker.

— Tal vez… debí ser actriz como la prima Liesel— murmuro la pelirroja cruzando los brazos, Nicholas calmó el escándalo que hacía al patear la puerta.

— El nombre de esa mujer, está prohibido en la familia — regaño el hombre al recordar como detestaba a la única hija de su hermano ya fallecido, Nicandro. Ahora él y su hermana Penney manejaban el gran emporio hotelero.

—Pero Nick, el regalo de veinte mil dólares que me diste por mí cumpleaños, se convirtieron en dos millones en tres días, sé que con la educación adecuada, le pateare el trasero a mi hermano Jack — las palabras de la joven intentaban sonar entusiastas, pero al escuchar la risa del otro lado se sintió miserable.

— ¡Katherine, no digas tonterías! sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente, pero Jack será mi heredero por ser varón— Nicholas era un "empresario de la vieja escuela"— Sabes muy bien las cláusulas de la empresa, por qué no sales más con la chica Walton y te olvidas del asunto de estudiar, tal vez encuentres un buen muchacho.

— ¡Te daría igual, si me paseara con la tonta de la Hilton o esas Kardashian! — Grito roja de la ira — ¡No iré a la fiesta de la tía Penney!

Nicholas suspiro, estaba furioso, pero ya obligaría a su hija a asistir a dicha reunión; la joven empacaba a gran velocidad mientras escuchaba los pasos de su padre alejarse de su cuarto, lanzó una de las maletas al suelo con fuerza, por la tarde escaparía rumbo a Boston. Con el dinero que tenía podía pagarse la universidad y librarse de aquel ambiente toxico que era la familia Pritzker.

Ser un Pritzker no era fácil, Katherine no podía creer el machismo de su progenitor, hace poco que le había otorgado los apellidos después de que su madre murió en un accidente de auto; hasta entonces su único hijo, Jack, sería el heredero de su emporio de hoteles Hyatt, pero con ella de hija ilegítima no le quedaba más remedio que repartirle algo de su herencia o casarla con un hombre rico que la tuviera controlada.

— Jamás me acostumbrare a vivir en esta estúpida jaula de oro, mamá, ¿por qué no te acostaste con alguien más humilde? — se lamentó mirando el techo de su habitación, camino lentamente por su dormitorio, ya casi terminaba de empacar los objetos necesarios para vivir en Boston; Se acercó a su peinador, aquel espejo mostraba su figura en su totalidad, cabellos de fuego, ojos comunes color miel que enmarcaban su rostro pálido, cuerpo esbelto y alargado. Era bonita, pero según su padre, solo el cabello la hacía llamativa.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Alice Walton, a pesar de que le disgustaba las chicas ricas, la joven heredera se había convertido en su confidente.

— Alice, Nicholas se marchara a Venecia, ¿quieres conocer Boston?— el gritillo agudo que soltó su boba amiga le dio la respuesta afirmativa que buscaba.

Aunque su padre había insistido que no entrara a estudiar, que podía comprarle un título en la universidad de Chicago, la joven Pritzker nadó contra la corriente y se inscribió a Harvard…en poco tiempo estaría siendo una empresaria por todo lo alto. Tomando sus maletas se dispuso en camino a su nueva aventura.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, Haruhi estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de su facultad, en pocos días seria la fiesta de Tamaki y esperaba verlo con una sonrisa, la frialdad del host la estaba preocupando, era verdad que era un poco despistada pero no era ingenua.

El rubio era constantemente atormentado por su abuela, conforme avanzaban el tiempo Haruhi notaba las largas ausencias de su pareja, tenía días sin sabes de él o solo recibía mensajes de textos cortos avisándole que estaría fuera, Tamaki ni si quiera había usado "la puerta del amor" para verla.

Un mensaje sonó en su móvil, ella lo sacó de su bolsillo observando que era de Honey, el cual la invitaba a cenar junto con el resto del club, el punto de encuentro era cerca de donde vivía Kyoya; Haruhi suspiro al recordar la actitud del joven de lentes, tenía días sin saber de él desde el tema del matrimonio arreglado, solo recibió en su correo personal por parte del joven una lista de información de mujeres, que ella tenía que revisar para darle "su punto de vista", le sorprendía cuan macabro podía ser Kyoya con respecto a una relación amorosa, sabía que era un "demonio de sangre fría" en el exterior, pero en su verdadera forma de ser, él se preocupa por todos sus amigos y por eso mismo hubiera deseado saliera con alguien a quien amara, no solo porque tenía que complacer a su padre y seguir con sus absurdos "méritos".

Resignada, guardo su material en el bolso del colegio, tenía que salir rumbo a la zona de apartamentos donde vivía Kyoya y esperar a los demás alrededor de una hora. La caminata hacia aquel rumbo no era pesada debido al frio clima de la ciudad, apretó su blazer ligero, maldiciendo no haber tomado un abrigo más grueso, un BMW negro llamó su atención, el auto estaba aparcado justo en la entrada de los lujosos complejos, y fuera de este, dos jovencitas observaban el lugar.

Haruhi no era de las chicas entrometidas en la vida de otros, pero el cabello rojo de una de las jóvenes, le recordó a la peluca que solía usar Ranka para sus presentaciones, una rubia acompañaba a aquella chica y los gritos en inglés que exclamaba esta, la hicieron sonreír, la joven tenía la vitalidad de Tamaki.

— ¡Este lugar se ve inmenso! — Exclamo la rubia a la pelirroja — pero Kathy ¿por qué no le dijiste al tacaño de tu padre que te comprara una mansión de por aquí?

— Que parte de... mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí, no entiendes — la pelirroja clavó la mirada en su rubia amiga, la chica dio un gesto de confusión y luego soltó una exclamación de entendimiento.

— Espero que nos encontremos con muchachos atractivos, solo he visto muchos cerebritos y ancianos catedrático— se quejó la rubia mientras hacía un puchero de niña pequeña, su amiga soltó un suspiro, Alice Walton no cambiaría su manera coqueta de ser.

— Alice, si quisiera hablar de muchachos, me hubiera quedado con la tía Penney a que me presentara medio Chicago— la rubia hizo una mueca al ver la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja, ambas estaban ajenas a la cara de curiosidad de Haruhi, quien escuchaba toda la conversación.

La rubia empezó a parlotear a su alrededor, Katherine giró su cabeza para ignorarla, y pudo observo a la chica de enormes ojos café y cabello castaños que las miraba con interés, elevando su vista de la chica, se percató de un grupo de chicos que venía hacia ellas. Todos ellos eran sumamente atractivos, la rubia a su lado se alteró al verlos.

— ¡Mira! hasta que veo algo decente por aquí, esos chicos sin duda no son Americanos, tal vez mi padre me quiera pagar unos cursos den Harvard — murmuro Alice a Kathy al ver lo mismo que ella— Son tan guapos ese par de gemelos, vamos a saludar.

Katherine sintió un jalón en su brazo y se vio siendo arrastrada por su amiga al grupo de chicos, las cuales ajenos a ellas hablaban con la jovencita de hace unos instantes.

— Haru-chan, espero no nos hayas esperado mucho tiempo— la voz dulce Honey llamó la atención de Haruhi, quien lo vio abrazando a su inseparable conejito, a su lado Mori-senpai lo custodiaba.

— Claro que no Honey-senpai, ¿Dónde iremos a comer, chicos? porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la noche— Haruhi adoraba a esos ricos bastardos, pero la facultad de Derecho la tenía atiborrada en tareas, la mirada picara de los gemelos llamó su atención

— Espero que nuestro señor no esté involucrado en ese trabajo nocturno— susurro Karou con un guiño coqueto, que se vio opacado por la mueca de tristeza de Haruhi.

— Tonto, Haruhi no ha visto a Tamaki en días— reclamó Hikaru al ver que Haruhi se cohibía un poco por lo dicho por su gemelo. Pero su comentario tampoco fue el más atinado.

— Calmen, solo falta que Kyo-chan llegue— comento Honey, Takashi solo asintió en respuesta ante las palabras del pequeño rubio.

En eso, unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos, era la chica rubia de la que Haruhi se percató antes, siendo arrastrada por ella se encontraba la pelirroja con una cara de fastidio que le recordó mucho a Kyoya recién levantado.

— Hola muchachos, acabamos de llegar al Campus y pues veníamos gentilmente a ofrecer nuestra ayuda a los nuevos extranjeros— Exclamó la chica rubia, ante la cara de sorpresa del grupo. Lo que ella había dicho no tenía mucho sentido.

— Se los agradecemos señoritas, pero no es necesario ya tenemos casi tres meses por la zona— dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Katherine se soltó del agarre de Alice y observo al joven dueño de aquella voz, este portaba un traje sastre azul marino muy costoso, y sus ojos negro estaban enfundados en unas gafas de montura delgada, los cuales las veían con una ceja alzada, ella se sintió ofendida por la actitud algo hostil del chico, pero a la vez cohibida y algo ruborizada, después de todo él era atractivo.

— Lamento molestarlo, mi amiga solo quería ser gentil, pero al parecer la hospitalidad americana no es bien recibida por los japoneses— dijo Katherine a Kyoya, al notar la molestia en su rostro.

— Quizás, a los japoneses no nos gustan las yanquis oportunistas— murmuro sin rastro de amabilidad, lo que ocasiono que sus amigos intercedieran antes de que Kyoya mostrara su lado menos gentil a ese par de muchachas.

— Kyo-chan, vamos, las chicas acaban de llegar a Boston también, imagina lo que diría Tamaki si ve como tratas a dos damas— murmuro Honey en japonés.

Kyoya vio a las chicas y se dio cuenta que al menos la rubia de "Dama" no tenía nada, con esa ropa tan corta a pesar del clima fresco que hacía en Boston. Pero ante todo era un caballero, así que solo se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda a las jóvenes.

— ¡Vámonos, nos espera Tachibana en el auto! así que de prisa… hoy no tuve un día bueno y muero de hambre— les ordeno en japonés, para que solo sus amigos lo entendieran.

— Así que no me equivoque, eres Japonés, la señorita Walton y yo Katherine Pritzker no somos unas oportunistas, pero te perdonaremos tu atrevimiento… solo porque al no ser de aquí, no sabes quienes somos— se defendió Katherine en un perfecto japonés, ante la mirada apenada de los host y la iracunda de Kyoya.

—Kathy no hables "chino", sabes que jamás se me dio muy bien los idiomas— grito la rubia al ver que la pelirroja y Kyoya se mataban con la mirada— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— Camina, Alice — le ordenó Katherine dándose media vuelta con toda la dignidad en ese movimiento, la rubia se despidió y corrió detrás de su amiga, dejando confundidos al resto.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — preguntaron ambos gemelos.

— ¡Ni idea! — exclamó Haruhi notando la cara asesina de Kyoya que veía a ambas chicas retirarse de ahí.

* * *

Hace tiempo escribí este capítulo, y si, habrá un OC en la historia, la trama con Katherine se vuelve más interesante, es un personaje que me gusto crear en su momento y espero les guste.

Saludos.


	5. Enojo

**Capitulo 5: Enojo.**

" _Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Después del percance con las estadunidenses, Kyoya se encontraba furioso, comiendo en el restaurant que había escogido Honey, que era de comida rápida, estaba harto de la comida "plebeya" pero los gemelos habían acordado que era lo mejor para la economía de Haruhi, además ellos, al igual que Tamaki, encontraban un placer por las cosas tan comunes que hacia la gente pobre y para su mala suerte, América estaba lleno de comida basura.

— Sonaban muy interesantes los apellidos que te grito esa chica— comento Hikaru, mientras mordía su hamburguesa, Kyoya clavó su mirada ónix en el chico de cabellos rojos, este después de masticar y tragar el bocado agrego— me pareció haberlos escuchado antes.

— No me sorprendería, después de todo ustedes son más apegado a Estados Unidos por la empresa de su madre— dijo Kyoya con fastidio, mientras se tragaba una papa frita con furia—quiero olvidar el asunto.

— Creo que fuiste muy grosero Kyoya-senpai, las chicas tal vez querían ser amables, además si ellas estaban rentando habitación en ese edificio, debe tener buena posición económica— murmuro Haruhi, mientras tomaba refresco con una pajilla.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Haruhi tenía razón de nuevo, tal vez esas chicas eran hijas de personas importantes, esperaba que no tuvieran que ver con su empresa, pero sabía que de ser socias sus familias, las recordaría.

— Ya sé, dónde oí esos apellidos— grito Hikaru sacando su moderno celular a la vista de los demás miembros que lo veía expectantes— estaba viendo la sección de sociales del periódico local y vi el apellido de la chica Pritzker, es hija de un empresario famoso de Chicago, dueño de los hoteles Hyatt y la otra es nieta de uno de los dueños de la Cadena Wal-Mart.

A Kyoya casi se le atora la hamburguesa al ver que lo dicho por el gemelo demoniaco era verdad, ambas señoritas eran sumamente ricas y se encontraban en el top diez de familias millonarias en EU. Y él se había comportado como un completo imbécil por su mal humor.

— Lo más seguro, que sean tus vecinas— añadió Karou con malicia mientras levantaba una ceja — vaya Kyoya, generalmente no se te escapan estos detalles.

Kyoya se puso de pie y salió del restaurant ante la vista de todos.

— Karou, Hikaru, no pueden dejarlo tranquilo— los regaño Haruhi, poniéndose de pie ante unos risueños gemelos, salió del restaurant para ver a Kyoya.

El muchacho de lentes sentía que su cabeza iba explotar y antes de irse en contra de los gemelos prefirió salir a tomar aire fresco, eran demasiadas emociones en su interior, la reunión con uno de los socios de la empresa lo había dejado sumamente molesto, ver que lo menospreciaban por su edad lo enfureció , pero al comenzar a lanzar órdenes y mostrar su lado de "demonio de sangre fría", esa que solo los miembros del club habían experimentado, calló las bocas de aquellos dinosaurios; pero para la desgracia de las chicas americanas, ellas también recibieron un poco del "encanto Ootori" .

— Hola Kyoya-senpai ¿está más tranquilo?— pregunto la castaña acercándose un poco al joven. quien se había quitado las gafas y se daba un masaje en el arco de la nariz, Haruhi lo miro intrigada, hace mucho que no lo veía sin ellas y eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando tuvo un "acercamiento" de la verdadera personalidad de Kyoya, ella sintió un escalofrió ante ese recuerdo.

— ¿Tienes frio Haruhi?— Kyoya no podía dejar de preocuparse por la chica, aunque de una manera más sutil que el resto —. No debiste haber salido sin abrigo, el tiempo en Boston cambia constantemente—. Agrego, mientras se quitaba el saco de su traje y se lo ponía a la castaña.

Haruhi iba a negarse, pero al ver a Kyoya más tranquilo, se contuvo; Comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa, ella iba a dialogar con el moreno y no había pronuncia más que dos palabras, además, la caballerosidad que mostro con ella le recordó a cierto rubio cabeza hueca.

— ¿Qué ocurre Haruhi? — pregunto, al verla tan pensativa.

— ¿Sabes algo de él, Kyoya?— Kyoya suspiro ante esa duda, era obvio que los pensamientos de ella serian para Tamaki.

— Solo sé, que Tamaki sigue en negociaciones con varios socios, al parecer las acciones del grupo Suou han bajado considerablemente en estas fechas— aclaró seriamente, la mirada de la chica se llenó de preocupación.

A kilómetros de distancia, Tamaki estaba fastidiado de ver cifras y cuentas con los empleados de su abuela, él solo quería volver a estar con su novia, llevarla a pasear por Boston y si ella lo permitiera, irse lejos, a Francia, para hacer una hermosa familia libre de los perjuicios de la sociedad donde había crecido, donde Haruhi seria siempre vista como una "plebeya" por lo socios de la compañía y por su misma abuela que tampoco recibía bien que su nieto fuera un bastardo y no escogiera a la señorita Ecleir,.

Aun recordaba la conversación que ambos habían tenido, la mujer entro con gesto recio a las oficinas donde el rubio tenía su equipo personal de trabajo, el joven solo suspiro al verla, desde hace meses se encargaba de la administración de los hoteles de la familia.

— Tamaki, necesito hablar contigo en privado— lo llamo su abuela, el dejo el escritorio de su oficina y la siguió por un pasillo largo, donde los empleados le dedicaban una mirada curiosa.

Ambos entraron a una pequeña recepción, la mujer le dio una mirada severa, Tamaki tembló, sentándose en una silla rosa, que era su único soporte. La anciana permanecía imponente, de pie ante su nieto

— Tamaki he recibido una oferta de parte un emporio estadunidense llamado Grupo Hyatt, quieren comprar nuestra empresa y me han ofrecido cincuenta millones de dólares por ser ellos los dueños de los hoteles Suou— las palabras salían tranquilas de su boca, mientras en su asiento, su nieto abría los ojos alarmado.

— ¡Que! ¡No puedes vender todo!— gritó Tamaki bastante alterado, por la posibilidad de que su abuela vendiera las acciones por tan poco.

— Los préstamos que hemos pedido para mantener tanto el instituto como los hoteles, han hecho que nuestras acciones bajen considerablemente, eso sin contar la renuncia de varios de nuestros proveedores y socios más importantes, si no vendemos la empresa ahora, iremos a la quiebra en menos de seis meses— añadió la anciana, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Abuela, debe haber otra solución, cincuenta millones es muy poco dinero, con eso no podremos mantener el instituto— expuso Tamaki, la anciana negó con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, se perdería la alcurnia del apellido Suou, además que los tratamientos de tu madre, estos no podrían seguirse manteniendo por más de un año—agregó la anciana, ante cada palabra el corazón de Tamaki se achicaba—. La única solución, es que aceptes la propuesta de la señorita Tonerre o busques una mujer que te otorgue algún beneficio, algo económico que esa "inteligente" novia tuya, no puede darte.

Tamaki estaba devastado, él amaba a Haruhi y estaba dispuesto a desafiar a todos por ella, pero jamás imagino que la empresa estuviera a punto de la bancarrota y que eso significara perder el instituto y los tratamientos de su madre.

— Además sabes muy bien Tamaki, que la beca que tiene tu novia es por parte de la fundación de la que es dueño tu padre, si caemos en la bancarrota ella junto con otros becarios perderán las oportunidades que tienen en este momento, dejaríamos alrededor de cincuenta estudiantes sin apoyo— la voz de su abuela destilaba veneno, levantando una ceja hacía él, pregunto— ¿Quieres que tu linda Haruhi se quede sin educación?

De eso ya hacía meses, ahora el joven Tamaki evitaba ver al rostro de su querida castaña, como le diría que tenía que terminar su noviazgo, él sabía que si Haruhi se enteraba lo dejaría, así de noble era la chica, pero él no viviría sin ella. Su egoísmo lo obligaba a mentirle a todos.

Una vez que pagaron sus consumos, Kyoya ordeno a su chofer llevarlos al edificio donde vivía Haruhi, cada quien tomo su rumbo, por lo que la chica se quedaría sola de nuevo es su hogar.

La soledad la reconfortaba, pero desde que Tamaki se alejaba de ella esta le dejaba u vacío en su pecho, intentaba ignorarlo y aprovechar la ausencia del rubio para estudiar, pero la falta de las ocurrencias de Tamaki en su vida le producía una infelicidad que solo lo demás miembros podían opacar; pero lejos, y viéndose en su habitación sin compañía, se sentía asfixiada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ya era muy tarde, de pronto observo el costoso saco negro, recordó que no se lo había devuelto a Kyoya, era muy tonto de su parte caminar de madrugada hacia los edificios donde residía el host. Pero la terquedad en su cabeza la obligo a ponerse los zapatos e ir con el "rey entre las sombras" después de todo, un poco de aire frio le vendría bien.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya revisaba constantemente un documento, la lista que tenía después del filtro de Haruhi, no lo convencía, tendría que salir con las más "llamativas" pero dudaba que su agenda le diera tiempo para hacerlo con las diez candidatas que habían quedado, todas eran hermosas pero aún seguía sintiendo ese amor por su amiga y a pesar de lo mucho que luchaba por estar tranquilo, la ausencia de Tamaki le daba una oportunidad de conquistar a la castaña.

Meneo la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, y se dejó caer en el costos sofá de cuero negro, cubriendo su rostro con aquel papel impreso, cada día se volvía un poco más cretino, pensó para sí mismo, decidió preparar una taza de té, los pronósticos anunciaban una tormera eléctrica y él quería estudiar un poco antes de dormir, de pronto, el intercomunicador del edificio sonó, extrañado, se acercó a ver quién lo llamaba.

Al ver que era Haruhi, ordeno al guardia que la dejara pasar. Esta se acercó a la puerta de acceso, donde un malhumorado Kyoya en ropa de dormir la recibía.

— Senpai, lamento molestarlo olvide cuál era su piso, venía a devolverle esto — contesto rápidamente al verlo en piyama, mientas estiraba la mano para entregarle el saco que él le había puesto en el restaurant.

— Haruhi ¿Por qué diablos me entregas esto? son casi las 12 de la noche, te pudo haber pasado algo — la regaño fuera de su puerta, mientras le arrebata la prenda de la mano.

— Vamos, estamos dentro del campus de la universidad, es muy seguro— se defendió Haruhi, mirándolo seriamente —. Además se del insomnio que padece así que sabía que no los despertaría.

— Eso es lo de menos, ¿sabes la taza de violaciones que se da en las universidades de este país? sigues igual de imprudente desde ese día en la playa, a veces pienso que olvidas que eres mujer Haruhi— le respondió molesto.

Haruhi iba a refutar su comentario, pero un sonido estremeció las ventanas del edificio y un brillo ilumino aquel pasillo oscuro, la castaña tembló al saber de qué se trataba, Kyoya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo soltar un respingo al sentir a Haruhi en sus brazos.

* * *

 _N.A. ¡Dios! por fin edite esto, tuve que releer lo mismo que había escrito hace dos años, y si pudiera regresar al pasado me daría un golpe por tonta, pero bueno chicos debo aclarar que, si habrá interacción de mi Oc con Kyoya y haremos dudar a Haruhi de muchas cosas. Saludos._


	6. Voluntad

**Capítulo 6: voluntad.**

" _Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"._

* * *

Haruhi se aferró al cuerpo de Kyoya, quien la abrazo en un acto reflejo para no dejarla caer, el miedo que sentía por los truenos y las tormentas eléctricas, así como el cansancio y la depresión de los últimos días, provoco que se desmayara.

— ¡Haruhi! — grito Kyoya, que haría ahora, estaba con la castaña inconsciente en sus brazos, la lluvia comenzaba a empapar las ventanas, la sensación calida de la chica sobre su pecho ocasiono que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, su habitación estaba a unos pasos, con cuidado cargo a la castaña, quien era sorpresivamente ligera a pesar de la cantidad de comida que consumía.

Meditando que haría con ella, no notó que un par de ojos lo miraban desde uno de las habitaciones; Katherine estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento para ir por el portero cuando vio a ese imbécil y prepotente japonés llevar en brazos a la chica de pelo castaño de aquel día.

"Que interesante al parecer la chica era su novia, esta información me puede ser útil". Pensó la joven ocultándose en el marco de la puerta de su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya se maldecía internamente al entrar a su habitación, le había ofrecido una habitación de huéspedes dentro de su mismo apartamento, pero al pensar que no la necesitaría la mando hacer una oficina, ahora con Haruhi en brazos no tuvo más remedio que acostarla en su cama.

"Curioso, no puedo evitar recordar que algo parecido ocurrió el día que nos quedamos en la playa de Nekozawa" pensó el joven mientras veía a Haruhi ya dormida plácidamente en su cama, el sonido de los truenos había cesado y solo caía una abundante lluvia que se veía por la ventana de su habitación;

Kyoya saco su teléfono y marco a la única persona que no se escandalizaría por tener a Haruhi dormida en su habitación y que probablemente tampoco lo mataría al saberlo.

Era de noche y mientras conducía por la carretera rumbo a Boston Tamaki estaba destrozado mentalmente, desde hace años que no se sentía "deprimido" había pasado por su perra Antonieta al hotel canino, y se dirigía a su apartamento, cuando la tormenta se desato, asustado al ver los truenos y recordando a su novia Haruhi acelero el auto, ya solo faltaban pocos kilómetros, se maldijo internamente, él le había jurado jamás dejarla sola en una situación como aquella y esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Llamo a los gemelos desde su auto, para que fueran a verla, pero al parecer los chicos estaban dormidos; corrió al edificio dramáticamente e incluso empujo al portero de este y se olvidó de abrir la puerta de Antonieta. Al entrar a su departamento rumbo a la puerta del amor, se dio cuenta que Haruhi no estaba, y todos los miedos que había tenido la últimas semanas se intensificaron.

Kyoya miraba a la persona que entendería su situación, dejar a la castaña en aquella habitación le suponía un reto a su capacidad de ser "un buen amigo", agradecía mentalmente que el rubio estuviera cerca.

— Gracias por venir Honey- senpai—dijo Kyoya al pequeño rubio, que había sido traído por Tachibana a petición de Kyoya.

— Kyo-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me pediste venir sin Takashi?— pregunto con una voz dulce, aunque sus analíticos ojos tenían una leve idea de lo que Kyoya quería decir. Este le había comentado que Haruhi fue a buscarlo y ahora estaba inconsciente en su habitación.

Kyoya lucía desalineado, su cabello estaba despeinado, al parecer el moreno se debatía en ir a ver a Haruhi, su falta de camisa no escandalizo al rubio, quien no podía juzgar a Ootori.

— Tenías razón, no tenía mis sentimientos definidos por Haruhi… el día de hoy me di cuenta, que aunque Tamaki sea mi mejor amigo— los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos, la voz de Kyoya se cortaba ante cada palabra—. No puedo amar a alguna otra chica Honey— confeso mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos en un signo de desesperación, el rubio jamás pensó ver al "rey demonio de sangre fría" preocupado y mucho menos que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Kyo-chan…

— Quiero que te la lleves a su apartamento, porque si la tengo en mi habitación— los ojos negros del host se clavaron en los del rubio—. Temo cometer una estupidez, Tachibana te ayudara a subirla al Roll Royce.

— Sí necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, sabes que nada de lo que me digas lo sabrá Tamaki, gracias por tenerme confianza, en cuanto a Haruhi creo que necesitas hablarlo con ella— la mirada negra del chico se tranquilizó— tal vez también sienta algo por ti.

Kyoya soltó una carcajada amarga y algo cínica.

— Dudo que Haruhi sienta algo por mí, Honey, ella está sufriendo por el imbécil de Tamaki desde hace días— la palabras sonaban tan difíciles de decir a su amigo— incluso antes de acostarla en mi cama, susurro su nombre.

Kyoya aparentaba estar relajado, pero sus ojos sin gafas reflejaban mucha frustración.

— Me he dado cuenta, ya muy tarde, tengo que superarla.

Honey movió la cabeza en negación, tratar de convencer a Kyoya de lo contrario sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tachibana entro al apartamento y le ayudo a llevar a Haruhi al auto, la lluvia había cesado y ahora ambos llevaría a la chica al departamento, Kyoya los miraba desde afuera. Una vez en el vehículo, una llamada sobresalto al rubio.

— Hola Tama-chan, ¿Haruhi desapareció?— pregunto Honey, fingiendo sorpresa, mientras un Histérico Tamaki gritaba del otro lado y amenazaba con llamar al FBI.

— No te preocupes, yo la tengo Tamaki al parecer ella salió a dar un paseo y con la lluvia se escondió en la facultad, un guardia me llamo desde su celular y Kyoya me prestó su auto para ir por ella.-dijo Honey muy convincente, odiaba mentir pero si le decía a Tamaki la verdad, podía provocar un problema con el joven de los Ootori.

Al escuchar eso, Tamaki se calmó, estaba al borde de la histeria unos minutos antes, pensó que su "hija" lo había abandonado, él sabía que si Haruhi lo hacía, no tenía la cara para contradecirla o reclamarle, este último mes ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de marcarle o saber ¿Cómo estaba?, la actitud fría tan rara en él, por la cantidad de problemas, no era justificación para tratar a su novia así, su abuela lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, con la empresa al borde la quiebra y la pérdida de poder del apellido Suou, las esperanzas de su familia feliz con Haruhi se veían más distantes.

Cuando vio al pequeño host traer una muy adormilada Haruhi, solo atino a estrujarla entre sus brazos, ocasionando que la chica se despertara ante la mirada de Honey.

— Tama-chan, no vuelvas a dejar a Haruhi sola— amenazo Honey, provocando un temblor en el "rey"— recuerda que te dimos la tarea de cuidarla.

Las palabras del chico calaron hondo en él aludido, mientras el pequeño host cerraba la puerta dejando a él y Haruhi solos, la castaña se tallaba los ojos, despertando de su desmayo, mirando a Tamaki sorprendida, al ver aquello ojos enormes, Tamaki lanzó un suspiro, necesitaba hablar con la chica.

* * *

 _N.A. Al fin acabe. Pero ya está ¿cuál será la decisión que tomara Tamaki? y pobre Kyoya, pero estos pensamientos son necesarios para la evolución de los personajes, y si no hice la aclaración en el capítulo pasado, pero viendo lo que cuesta poner un Hotel del lujo, lo que le ofrecía el grupo Hyatt a la abuela de Tamaki era exageradamente poco, Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero sus mensajes o sus rewievs, saludos._


	7. Deseos

**Capítulo 7: Deseos**

" _Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, es obra de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Kyoya estaba intentando dormir, con sus manos cubría sus ojos pero no podía concebir el sueño; sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar ir a Haruhi con Honey, pero aun así una parte deseaba haber despertado a la castaña y decirle sus sentimientos, se preguntó ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener una fijación por ella?

Supuso que fue ese día en la playa, cuando fue atacada por esos sujetos y el intento de forma torpe demostrarle porque ella seguía siendo una chica, aunque Haruhi no entendió sus planes lo llamó una buena persona, algo que hace bastante tiempo no escuchaba.

Y aunque sabía de los sentimientos de los demás e intento ser malvado con ella para demostrarle que lo dicho era mentira, ella lo defendió de su padre y dijo que estaba orgullosa de él; Pero cuando vio que la relación entre ella y Tamaky había avanzado, se hizo a un lado y ahora ahí estaba sin poder dormir pensando en ella.

Un sonido incesante lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el timbre sonó de nuevo, observo el reloj de su cama, eran la tres de la madrugada, se puso de pie con parsimonia, no llevaba camisa y solo un pantalón de piyama negro, camino a abrir la puerta, dispuesto a mandar a volar al imbécil que lo haya molestado a esas horas de la madrugada, pero se encontró con Haruhi, iba a gritarle que si había vuelto loca de remate, con una aura azul a su alrededor se disponía a reclamarle, pero Haruhi lo calló con unas simples palabras:

—Tamaki me deja, se ira Francia por órdenes de su abuela— susurro la castaña. mientras rompía en llanto.

Kyoya estaba en shock, jamás pensó que el idiota de su amigo dejara a Haruhi, de repente unas ganas infernales de partirle la cara a francés se apoderaron de él, que se creía el muy imbécil, todos habían renunciado a Haruhi para verlo feliz y él la dejaba, justo cuando iba a salir para ir por su mejor amigo, una mano lo detuvo.

—Kyoya senpai, no me dejes sola— le suplico la castaña, Kyoya sintió que las paredes de hielo que había construido se derrumbaban, abrazo a Haruhi y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y sin que él lo esperaba Haruhi lo beso.

Sorprendido por aquel acto, intento alejarse de ella, pero las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica le confirmaban que si él lo hacía ella se podría aún más mal, y mentiría si confesara que él no deseaba ese acto precipitado, los labios dulces de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco, él se aferró a ella profundizando el beso.

El cerebro de Kyoya que le gritaba que lo que hacía no era correcto, que hacer justo lo que pensaba hacer con Haruhi no estaba bien, pero el pensamiento fue mandado al diablo cuando Haruhi lo tomo por el cuello acercándola más a ella, Kyoya la cargo y la llevo a su cama, la puso en ella sin dejar de besarla y empezó a deslizar su mano por su cuerpo, esperando que Haruhi le digiera que se detuviera, pero la protesta no llegó, así que Kyoya prosiguió bajando su boca para besar el cuello blanco de la castaña y quitándole el saco que ella llevaba, ella empezó a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Un dulce sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos, mientras el moreno proseguía con su estela de besos hacia el escote de la chica, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta, definitivamente ahora no podría detenerse, subiendo un poco su blusa, se dispuso a besar aquel vientre plano, hasta que Haruhi gimió un nombre:

— T-amaki…

Kyoya escucho el sonido incesante del despertador, el sudor perlaba su frente y las manos cubrieron su rostro, todo fue un maldito sueño, nada había ocurrido. Visiblemente excitado, fulmino al infernal aparato con la mirada lanzándolo a la pared provocando que se rompiera en pedazos, él había tenido ese tipo de sueños antes, pero la protagonista no era la novia de su mejor amigo;

"Debes sacártela de la cabeza, incluso mis sueños me dicen que ella está enamorada de Tamaki" pensó para sí mismo, antes de golpear una almohada.

En el apartamento de frente, Katherine se levantó de su escritorio, se había quedado dormida mientras hacia una investigación de su nuevo vecino. La pila de su tableta estaba casi por agotarse así que la conecto a la luz.

"Bueno al menos la luz ya volvió" pensó mientras miraba los resultados que le había dado su investigación:

 _Kyoya Ootori, tercer hijo varón del magnate de negocios Yoshio Ootori, diecinueve años, soltero, estudiante de la prestigiosa academia Ouran._

"Diablos el tipo no tiene nada útil, es un joven rico reservado" pensó Katherine frustrada.

Después recordó las fotos que había tomado de Kyoya cargando a la chica castaña, quería vengarse del mal rato que le había hecho pasar el moreno ese día a ella y su amiga, Además no sería mala idea acercarse a él, después de todo en Japón la empresa de sus padres era muy reconocida y su amistad seria benéfica.

Tenía planes definidos y debía llevarlos a cabo. Ella conocía una persona que, aunque a años de no verla, el contacto jamás se había perdido, ella estudiaba aun en Ouran, tal vez conocía el circulo en el que se movía Kyoya; tomando su móvil realizo una llamada.

— Hola, quisiera hablar con la señorita Renge Houshakuji. Dígale que Katherine Pritzker quiere hablar con ella —dijo Katherine a una de las criadas de la mansión de Renge, después de algo de movimiento detrás de la otra línea escucho la característica voz de su amiga—. Hola amiga. ¿Cómo estás?, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en ese internado en Francia, tu padre me dijo que te habías ido a estudiar a Japón, y le pedí permiso de que me visites en EUA ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres pasar un fin de semana en América?

En el departamento compartido, Tamaki se despertó a lado de Haruhi, verla dormir era una de las cosas que más le traía paz consigo mismo, recordó aun como su bella novia lo miró con profundos ojos castaños y le dio una sonrisa. Ante eso no había tenido el valor decirle la verdad, la confesión fue guardada y las dudas lo nublaban.

— Tamaki volviste de tu viaje—dijo Haruhi dándole una sonrisa.

— Sí, querida princesa quería verte en cuanto llegue, pero al no encontrarte casi caigo en un colapso, ¡no vuelvas a darme ese susto de muerte! — la regaño Tamaki dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso— casi llamó al FBI para tu búsqueda.

— ¿Cómo llegue a la casa? — preguntó la castaña confundida.

— Honey te trajo, princesa tengo que saber algo… ¿Aún me amas?

— Por supuesto, ¿crees que dejaría que estuvieras conmigo si no fuera así?— le confesó Haruhi— organice una salida junto con los demás para celebrar tu regreso de los viajes de negocios.

Tamaki la abrazo de nuevo casi asfixiándola ante esa declaración: "Mi linda Haruhi, veré la forma de quedarme contigo a pesar de todos los problemas".

 _N.A. Ya quedó este capítulo, soy una floja desconsiderada, pero ya verán pronto un poco más de esta historia. Y si, soy mala con el pobre de Kyoya, mira que ese sueño 7w7_


	8. Reunión

**Capitulo: 8 reunión**

" _Ouran high school host club le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

Poniéndose de pie con parsimonia, Kyoya se metió a la ducha de agua fría, para acallar sus pensamientos, para hundir aquellos sueños oscuros, prohibidos para él, salió más compuesto, tomando su traje un costoso Armani negro, zapatos de piel, y su maletín con la laptop, las clases comenzarían dentro de poco, maldijo haberse quedando más tiempo del necesario en la cama, Tachibana lo esperaba en el auto; Casi a la par salió Katherine, la pelirroja le dio una media sonrisa al joven, quien solo soltó un resoplido y la ignoro.

La chica tenía su bolso blanco, dentro su tableta electrónica, una hermosa falda de tubo negra y una blusa de seda le daban un aire ejecutivo a su atuendo, clavó su mirada en la apariencia regia de Kyoya, el muchacho era atractivo, "lastima de la actitud", medita la joven.

—Buenos días— lo saludo en japonés, Kyoya la miro bajar por las escaleras a lado suyo, aunque la joven iba con unos tacones muy altos, le dio alcance.

Después del pleito y la información dada por los gemelos, Kyoya había mandado a hacer una investigación de la familia Pritzker, al parecer no tenían negocios en común, así que no se arrepentía de su actitud con la pelirroja, aun así los "méritos" que podría tener con la joven no estaban de más, tendría que usar su encanto _Host_ con ella, tal vez la familia ganaría un nuevo socio o contacto.

— Buen día —regresó el saludo, Kyoya tomo el auto, y la pelirroja se marchó en su BMW negro, a toda velocidad, después de despedirse de su chofer, el moreno camino hasta su salón de clases.

Dentro del aula, los jóvenes tomaban asiento en las enormes escaleras forradas de caoba, Kyoya se instalaba en medio, donde podría escuchar mejor la clase, pero para su sorpresa Katherine ya había llegado, y estaba instalándose en la misma ubicación, él host se puso en la banca a lado de ella.

"Qué comience el juego, chica Pritzker" pensó Kyoya mientras le daba un saludo a la muchacha.

— Así que tú también tomaras finanzas— dijo en japonés y con la voz más amable que pudo modular.

— Vaya, tendré una persona conocida en esta aula — le contestó la pelirroja dándole un guiño, Kyoya le devolvió la sonrisa falsa, mientras sacaba su agenda negra y su móvil para no perder detalle de la clase, la chica tenía su tableta sobre el pupitre— creo que estas de mejor humor— agregó con algo de ironía en perfecto japonés.

Kyoya cambio su semblante, la jovencita había puesto el dedo en la llaga, era hora de sacar el encanto "Ootori".

— Lamento mi actitud de ese día, pero pensé que estaban abordando a mis amigos por su posición económica, mi nombre es Kyoya Ootori— sonriendo extendió su mano, la chica la estrecho sonriendo.

— Mi nombre es Katherine Pritzker, no me agrada mucho mi apellido no hace mucho que lo tengo y no me acostumbro a que me llamen por él, Ootori — comento la joven, Kyoya se quedó intrigado ante aquella declaración, pero en vista que la clase comenzaba, tuvo que acallar sus dudas, poniendo atención.

Haruhi estaba siendo arrastrada por Tamaki literalmente, el rubio la había convencido de no pasarse por la facultad y pasar un día completo, juntos. Y Haruhi se había negado pero no pudo ante el lloriqueo del host King.

Después de llevarla a comer a un bonito restaurant, Tamaki decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kyoya avisándole de la falta a su clase de finanzas que compartían juntos, y a pesar de la histeria inicial de su novia estaba pensado un bonito momento, como para confesarle lo que ocurría. Pero su cobardía pudo más que la verdad que amenazaba por desbordarse de su boca.

— Haruhi, ¿Qué pasaría si me tuviera que ir otra vez de viaje de negocios? — pregunto Tamaki con una sonrisa fingida.

—Te iras, tan pronto — murmuro Haruhi, tomando su bebida y escudándose en ella.

— ¡No! no hasta dentro de dos meses — se disculpó Tamaki con un movimiento de manos ligero de negación al ver la cara de la castaña

— Supongo que te extrañaría Tamaki, estos días fueron algo deprimentes— susurro Haruhi con su característica sinceridad, provocando que Tamaki la abrazara tumbando el refresco de la mesa, ante un enorme aturdimiento de la chica, quien estaba apenada de que las personas a su alrededor sonrieran ante el par de enamorados.

Kyoya vio el mensaje de su rubio amigo y dio una sonrisa, al menos Tamaki había regresado de sus viajes, esto haría que Haruhi no rondara tanto su mente, el muchacho vio de reojo a la pelirroja que tenía alado, era una mujer atractiva y por lo dicho también inteligente dos idiomas era algo muy notable.

Aunque no entendía el odio de la chica por la familia Pritzker, la curiosidad por la verdad, era algo que el Rey entre las sombras se encargaría de descubrir, Cuales secretos guardaba aquella chica. Pero esta parecía recia a su "encantadora" personalidad, no lo miraba como el resto de sus compañeras, que parecían moscas ante la miel.

— Por cierto, ¿Tú amiga también estudia aquí?, me encantaría disculparme con ella— preguntó Kyoya, una vez que la clase termino

Katherine soltó una carcajada, que dejó sorprendido a Kyoya, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Mi amiga, Alice Walton es una "socialite", ella se dedica a gastar la fortuna de sus padres, como su matrimonio está arreglado desde hace años, desde los dieciséis, se ha puesto en el ojos de la prensa amarillista— explicó, con una sonrisa en el rostro— pero no te preocupes le diré que le mandas disculpas, aunque claro si quieres hacerla feliz deberías de conseguirle le número de esos gemelos amigos tuyos.

Kyoya oculto un gesto de desagrado, era verdad que los gemelos eran "demoniacos" pero no era tan mal compañero para darle el número a esa "dama".

— Creo que eso último, es decisión de ellos— murmuro, en modo de disculpa.

— Es igual, supongo que has de pensar ¿Por qué soy amiga de esa chica?— Katherine sonreía, aunque dicho gesto carecía de una alegría real — si luzco más seria, sinceramente esa chica a pesar de ser una idiota vanidosa, fue la primera en hablarme a pesar de mi condición en la familia Pritzker, además de otra amiga más, que es francesa.

— Entiendo en parte tu amistad con esa chica— Kyoya recordó a Tamaki— ¿te gustaría ir a una reunión el viernes?— la mirada de Katherine fue de recelo, que pasaba por la mente de Kyoya.

— Enserio, ¿me estas invitando a salir, Kyoya?— la ironía en la voz de la chica fue suficiente para que Kyoya se golpeara mentalmente..

— Es una salida en grupo, además así puedes llevar a tu amiga y que conozca a los gemelos personalmente— agregó, quitándole importancia a aquella invitación.

— Creo que serán dos amigas— agrego Katherine, ante un sorprendido Kyoya.

Renge había llegado muy temprano en la mañana al aeropuerto, había rogado a su padre que la dejara viajar a Boston porque sabía que su amiga del colegio estaría ahí esperándola, algo importante debía haber pasado en la vida de la pelirroja para que la hubiera invitado a América.

—Renge, querida ¿Cuánto sin verte?— Katherine le dio un abrazo a la rubia, extrañaba mucho a su amiga del colegio.

— Cuanto tiempo querida, sabes las ganas que tenia de verte de nuevo, además tenemos que platicar tantas cosas— gritó Renge, enseñándole su pulgar en típico movimiento animesco dejando que Katherine sintiera como si lo años no pasaran por su amiga otaku.

Después de ir en el BMW de Katherine, entraron a una cafetería de la zona, Renge hablo todo el camino sin parar, mareando un poco a la pelirroja, ella le conto de cómo se había dado su relación con Takashi.

— Ya veo, Morí –senpai es el moreno y más alto de los muchachos que estaban con la castaña— Katherine había acertado, la rubia era una fuente inagotable de información sobre aquellos extranjeros.

— ¡Sí! es el más callado, guapo y serio… ¡es tan MOE!— gritando y haciendo mucho movimiento de manos.

— Ay querida, pero bueno, ¿Quiénes son el resto?— dijo la pelirroja interesada

—Los gemelos se llaman Karou y Hikaru Hiitachin, su madre es diseñadora y además de guapos tienen un gusto por la moda, en el club se portan como dos hermanos que se aman en secreto— Renge tomaba sus mejillas que se habían puesto sonrosadas.

— Incesto y homosexualidad, que interesante— Katherine casi escupe su café— y el pequeño niño que trae tu prometido.

—Honey-sempai en realidad es más grande que tú y que yo, tiene 20 años pero se ve como un pequeño niño de 11 años— Renge, vio como ahora si la pelirroja se ahogaba con el líquido caliente.

— ¡Que! ¡Tiene 20 años, no puede ser!— grito Katherine tumbando la taza que tomaba.

—Sí, y se va casar terminando su universidad— dijo Renge, tranquilamente- el otro muchacho es Tamaki él es un idiota, y la chica se llama Haruhi es novia del rubio, ella es un amor de persona es muy sincera debo confesar que cuando se hacía pasar por hombre me enamore de ella, pero cuando descubrieron su personalidad no deje de tener ojos para mi hermoso Takashi.

— Espera, yo no vi ni un rubio con ellos, pensé que Kyoya era el novio de Haruhi, y por cierto no me has hablado de él— Katherine habló muy rápido, su amiga la miro con una ceja levantada.

—Tamaki debe haber estado en otro lugar, pero no te preocupes lo veras el día de la fiesta, y Haruhi y Tamaki tiene una relación desde hace poco, y…Kyoya— dijo Renge algo apenada.

—Sí, dime-dijo Katherine acercándose a ella para escucharla mejor.

— Es que me da pena hablar de él, por qué por su apariencia física fue que viaje de Francia a Japón, se parece tanto a Miyabi-kun— Katherine casi se cae de espalda, su amiga lo confundió con un anime— solo que en personalidad no es tierno ni agradable, es más bien frio y sin corazón—dijo con un ligero temblor.

Katherine soltó una carcajada sabía que su amiga era impulsiva pero jamás pensó que ella viajara a Japón solo porque Kyoya se parecía un personaje de anime.

—Por lo poco que se dé él, no creo que el salve gatitos como Miyabi-Kun, Renge-Katherine se sujetaba el estómago después de reír mucho.

—No me regañes Kathy, es que él era idéntico y debes de admitir que es muy guapo, con ese porte serio y principesco, pero dime ¿Por qué tú interés en él?-preguntó levantando una ceja y viendo como su amiga perdía la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Quiero vengarme por la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar a mí y a Alice— contesto Katherine muy seria.

— Vengarte de Kyoya puede ser una estupidez, no por algo le dicen el" rey de la sombras" sus amigos, querida, puede que la que acabe más humillada seas tú.

Katherine se quedó pensativa, tal vez estaba jugando con fuego, pero después de todo a ella le gustaba quemarse.

N.A. Me gusta Actualizar lento, aunque esto es algo que ya esta escrito, me tardo en volverlo a leer y darle de nuevo sentido. Saludos lectores.


End file.
